1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information measurement apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a biological information measurement system, and the like.
2. Related Art
Recently, Bluetooth (Registered Trademark) Low Energy (abbreviated as BLE) has been established, and a smart device (client, peripheral) and a health care device (server, host) can be simply connected together in a power saving manner. Unlike the Bluetooth profile in the related art, in BLE, a profile specialized for a specific use (exercise, health, smartphone cooperation, or the like) is established, and if the profile corresponds to the established standard profile, interconnection between different pieces of equipment is secured.
Various articles in which the specification of BLE is defined are disclosed on a Web page represented by a URL described in    https://www.bluetooth.org/ja-jp/specification/adopted-specifications.
In the standard profile of BLE described above, a method which transmits and receives first biological information, such as pulse, body temperature, a step count, and calorie consumption, is defined, and it is possible to successively transmit the first biological information from a health care device to a smart device to satisfy real time performance while maintaining power saving performance.
However, although a real time communication method is defined, a method which collectively transmits and receives data accumulated for a predetermined period of time, or a method which transmits and receives second biological information calculated based on data accumulated for a predetermined period of time, for example, calorie intake, mental stress information, sleep information, behavior analysis information, and the like is not standardized. Then, similarly to the first biological information, when successively transmitting data of the second biological information changing sequentially, there is a problem in that it is not possible to maintain power saving performance.
In addition, there is a problem in that, if communication between the health care device and the smart device is disconnected, it is not possible to transmit and receive the first biological information detected while communication is disconnected. This is because, even if data of the first biological information detected during disconnection is collectively transmitted and received after reconnection, similarly to the case of the above-described second biological information, it is not possible to maintain power saving performance.